


Don't Leave

by kenezbian



Series: Burnvin/Burnay/Burndanvin Universe [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly rough session, Burnie asks Ray to stay the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave

Ray collapsed on the bed, completely spent. He laid still, panting, and he heard Burnie pad across the hallway to the bathroom.

The water ran for a moment, then shut off, and his footsteps came back into the bedroom. Ray shifted awkwardly and groaned, and Burnie tutted at him lightly.

Finally, the bed shifted, and Burnie loosened the rope keeping his wrists tied behind his back. “Easy, easy,” he said quietly, sitting Ray up and helping him to the edge of the bed. “Just sit for a minute, let the feeling come back.”

Ray rolled his shoulders a little, stiff from being in the knots for so long. He felt Burnie settle behind him, and his big hands rested on his shoulders, thumbs working gently at stiff muscles. “You alright?”

The smaller man nodded and flexed his hands in his lap. “Never been tied up that long before.”

“I know, I was getting a little worried.” His hands drifted down to his biceps and massaged them gently. “Sore at all?”

“Not yet.” Ray reached for his glasses and put them on, then turned to face Burnie. “Think I should take some advil before I leave?”

Burnie grabbed Ray’s wrist and started rubbing the light marks on his skin. “No.”

“But what about what you said—”

“I didn’t mean ‘don’t take ibuprofen,’ I mean ‘don’t leave’.” Gray eyes met brown ones and Burnie smiled. “We don’t have work tomorrow, and Gavin is out of town.”

“So you want me to stay?”

“Well, I mean, I should keep an eye on you, make sure you’re not really hurt.”

Ray smiled. “Alright, I suppose I could let you do that. I mean, I don’t have anywhere else to be or anything.”


End file.
